


【鸣樱】约定

by Aimouz



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	【鸣樱】约定

-魔改699话，ooc注意  
-有残肢描写注意  
-有肉，很柴（我太菜了

这是大战结束的第99天。

“一定要现在走吗？义肢马上就可以完成了。”旗木卡卡西站在木叶大门面对曾经的学生漫不经心地问道。  
“嗯，这是我的赎罪之旅，而且，有一些事情我必须要去确认。”宇智波佐助提起行囊，“还要多谢你的帮忙，给予的免责处理。”  
“这还多亏了鸣人的恳求，总之以后可千万别乱来了。”说到这里，卡卡西托着下巴作思考状，“鸣人那小子不见踪影，但居然连小樱也没来送行……”  
提及两位友人，宇智波佐助不禁笑了笑，“那两人现在估计在袒露心意吧。”  
“嗯？？？”

木叶医院深处的独立病房，因为春野医生交代过要对即将进行义肢接合手术的病人进行身体检查，所以现下无人来打扰，倒是十分地安静。  
而春野医生现在正跨坐在这个病人——终结了战争的功臣，漩涡鸣人身上，垂下头与之接吻。

自从大战结束后，春野樱一边忙于战后的治疗，一边又马不停蹄地加入纲手用千手柱间的细胞制作义肢的项目中去，日夜不眠地连轴转了三个月，终于完成了义肢，她第一时间便跑来向那人传达这个消息。  
进门之时，那人似乎正要起身出门，见她风尘仆仆的样子便愣住了。  
“怎么了樱酱？”  
他们之间有一段时间没有见面了，漩涡鸣人恢复得与以往无异，除了右边垂下的空荡荡的袖管。  
“用柱间大人的细胞制作的义肢完成了，明天就可以进行移植手术。”她反手拉上房门，走到他的面前。  
漩涡鸣人似乎变了，经历了几场生死、结束了战争的他，似乎变得沉稳了起来，整个人像是平静的海，荡漾着微小的波澜却格外地广阔而深沉。  
但似乎又什么也没变，在春野樱面前，他依旧还是会仰着头用他那双蔚蓝色的眼睛一脸无辜地看着她，带着傻里傻气的表情。  
“樱酱特地过来，就是为了说这个吗？”漩涡鸣人似乎是想赶去什么地方，春野樱的出现也有些出乎他的意料。  
春野樱看着他空荡荡的袖管，想到那日在终末之谷，当她赶到的时候看着躺在地上遍体鳞伤的两个人，她所能做的也仅仅是沉默着燃起绿色的查克拉帮他们止血。面对她的眼泪，他还是一如既往地笑着，咧着沾满血的嘴角，仿佛什么都没有失去一样。  
他说，樱酱，一生一世的约定，我做到了。  
但她却看着他残缺的右臂，说不出话。

于是，她落荒而逃。

她开始忙着战后的修复，忙着研究千手柱间的细胞，直到义肢完成后，她才终于可以喘一口气。  
可当她放松下来，一时间脑海里浮现的全是漩涡鸣人的脸。他年幼时独自坐在秋千上的样子、他跟在她身后嚷嚷着想要和她约会的样子、他修炼回来后朝她飞奔而下的样子、他每一次尾兽化后伤痕累累的样子、他每一次都会把她护在身后的样子……他们认识了那么多年，她见过他所有的样子。  
她还在想从什么时候开始，漩涡鸣人已经成为了她生活里的一部分时，身体就已经率先做出了反应，回过神来的时候，自己已经站在他的病房门前了。

漩涡鸣人还在等着她的回答，他坐在床边，仰着头看她，身后的窗帘拉开一半，阳光就从外面、从他的身后斜射进来，她就看见他的发梢镀上了一层光。  
“鸣人。”她走上前，低头时，留长了的发梢扫过他的脸颊，“跟我重新做一个约定吧，一生一世的约定。”  
然后她吻住了他。

亲吻的主导权很快就被漩涡鸣人夺了过去，在舌尖伸进去的时候，春野樱明显地战栗了一下，身子情不自禁地往后仰，所以漩涡鸣人只能用左手揽住她的腰，将她贴近自己。  
舌尖勾住她的舌，一寸一寸扫过她的舌根和腔壁上的敏感点，氧气在两人的纠缠中慢慢消耗，唇分之后牵出的一根银丝断在空气中，漩涡鸣人看着春野樱因为微微缺氧而发红的脸，嘴唇因为接吻时染上津液而带着亮晶晶的水润感，看得他身体开始燥热了起来。但他还是停下动作，认真地问：“樱酱是真的喜欢我吗？”  
他喜欢春野樱，他想一直都守护她，哪怕这份感情得不到回应，哪怕她喜欢的人不是自己，他也会尊重她的选择。  
漩涡鸣人一直以来都是这样喜欢着她。  
在她难得这么主动的情况下，漩涡鸣人的问题着实是让她有些好笑，她佯怒道：“笨蛋鸣人，我会和不喜欢的人接吻吗？”  
漩涡鸣人在她要挥下拳头之前再次凑上去吻住她的唇，内心的喜悦在她话音刚落的时候就已经不可抑制地溢出来，之前的顾虑现在可以一概抛开，情动之时又怎么能忍耐呢？  
他左手撩开她衣服的下摆，顺着腰线向上摸去。漩涡鸣人的手心和指腹有着伤疤，有着厚茧，那是他一直不断地努力、不断地战斗的证明，而这样有些粗糙的手贴在滑腻的皮肤上时，春野樱感受到的全是止不住的快意。  
手指摸到内衣扣时，春野樱明显地感受到他动作的停滞和透露出的焦急，单手操作对于没有什么经验的漩涡鸣人来说的确是有些困难，春野樱看着他红着脸使劲的样子，觉得可爱，但最后还是忍不住自己上手解开。漩涡鸣人一脸抱歉地看着她，咧着嘴角笑着，春野樱看着都快要想在他头上来一拳。  
裤子在接吻的时候早就不知道丢去哪里了，他褪去她白边裹着红底的外衣和粉色的内衣，春野樱几乎全身上下都暴露在他的视线里，只剩一条白色的内裤掩盖着私密的地方。  
春野樱肌肤白皙，常年带着手套的手更甚，头发比起他们上一次见面时长了不少，软软地披在肩头，视线往下，小巧的乳房挺立着，粉色的乳尖像一颗汁水饱满的红果一样，引诱着他前来采摘。眼前的香艳美景让漩涡鸣人移不开视线，因为跨坐的姿势，春野樱明显地感受到抵在腿间的那根男人的阳具跟刚才相比胀大了不少，直直抵向她的私密处。  
漩涡鸣人让她双手抓着自己的肩膀，一边贴近她，亲吻着她精致的锁骨，一边左臂半搂着她的腰，手指从下面隔着内裤撩拨着她。他稍稍用力，就能在她肌肤上留下明显的印子，舌尖从锁骨滑到胸脯，像是等待已久一样，原本粉嫩的乳尖现在因为充血而变得深红挺立。漩涡鸣人含住乳尖的时候，春野樱还是不小心发出了声音，有些尖锐却很轻的、声调止不住上扬的声音像是猫的尾巴，扫在漩涡鸣人的心尖上，让他泛起细细密密的麻痒，于是他更加卖力地舔弄着她的乳头，同时下面还在用手指不停地按揉她的阴唇。  
粗糙的舌苔不停地划过乳尖，酥麻之中又夹带着一点痛意，下身因为隔着内裤，布料摩擦着私密处泛起的层层快感像电流一样窜至全身，春野樱感觉自己就像是海浪中的一块浮木，随着漩涡鸣人的动作起起伏伏，而她唯一能做的就是抓紧他的肩，不让这海浪将她彻底吞没。  
漩涡鸣人离开她的乳尖，抬头去亲她的下巴，再找到她的唇，即便隔着内裤，他也能明显感受到春野樱下身的湿意越来越大，那一小块布料都被浸湿得变成半透明的样子。春野樱因为他的挑弄而低喘着，呼出的气在他的耳边，夹带着些许的气音，让他难以自持，终于他的手指从布料的边缘挤进去，顺着黏腻的汁水进入了她的领地。  
春野樱因为他突然的进入而闷哼了一声，她能感受到漩涡鸣人的手指在阴道里来回穿插，指甲偶尔划过壁肉的刺激让她脚趾都蜷了起来，她抓紧了他的衣服，身体抖动着，而漩涡鸣人不断地亲吻着她的乳房以示安抚，可是骑乘的姿势让她不得不分出一部分的力气让膝盖支撑着自己，当漩涡鸣人的手指按压到她的敏感点时，她惊喘一声后快要滑下来。  
“啊——鸣、鸣人——”她开始叫着他的名字，搅着他的衣服的手指用力得关节都发了白，膝盖情不自禁地想收合，却因为姿势的问题而无能为力。  
带着娇喘的声音让漩涡鸣人又硬了几分，手指退出她的身体，勾下白色的内裤，坚挺的龟头顶着她已经被开拓过的花穴，丰厚的层层阴唇在被贴上的瞬间就开始有着收缩的动作，像是在邀请他快点进入。漩涡鸣人示意她放轻松，可即便在有心理准备的前提下，当漩涡鸣人压下她的腰使她坐下去时，她还是尖叫出声，浑身止不住地颤抖。  
过于硕大坚硬的阳具将她的阴道填的满满当当，她感觉身体被撑满一样，声音控制不住地从张着的嘴里漏出来，嗯嗯啊啊地不成句子，尾音上扬着，变成淫荡的叫床声。而阴茎被温暖的阴道包裹的时候，漩涡鸣人发出了一声喟叹，在给春野樱一点适应时间后，他开始在她体内动了起来，胯部上挺的力道又稳又准，顶得春野樱的声音都变了调，胸部随着他顶弄的动作而上下晃动，他想要拥住她颠簸的身子，却在右臂抬起的一瞬间停了动作，只能用左手挽着她的腰肢，将脸埋在她的胸前。  
春野樱察觉他的意图，视线落在他的右臂上，从肩膀到断层面都缠绕着层层叠叠的绷带。她轻轻地抚上他的断臂，问他：“疼不疼？”春野樱的眼角因为性交而染上的红晕，在他眼里显得她整个人都楚楚动人了起来。漩涡鸣人摇摇头，身下的动作却一下比一下重，到最后春野樱都没能继续在意这个问题，她全身的感官都集中在埋在她体内的那根东西上，漩涡鸣人就像是一只鹰，抓着她冲上了云霄。  
渐渐地，春野樱的体力支撑不住，她慢慢地滑下来，结果却让漩涡鸣人埋得更深，直接顶到了她的最深处。“呀啊……太深了，呜……”她挣扎着想要起身，却浑身发软，没有力气，漩涡鸣人单臂搂着她，两人的胸口紧紧贴着，甚至能穿过皮肉而感受到彼此的心跳。对于她的叫喊，他无视于睹，最后就着埋得极深的姿势顶弄了几十下，在微凉的液体释放出来的时候，她也绷直了身体，无声地迎来了高潮。春野樱连脚背都绷紧，头往后仰着，张开的口露出半截鲜红的舌尖，眼神迷离失神，脸上尽是高潮后的绯红。  
漩涡鸣人慢慢退出来，扶着她的后脑勺将她放躺下，刚刚高潮过的身子还处在异常敏感的时候，春野樱觉得现在自己脑子都不太清明，只有一种满足感被无尽地放大，填满了身体和心灵。就在这时，她感到男人压了上来，阴影罩满了她，漩涡鸣人抓着她的腿根往上推，方才释放过的欲望又一次坚挺起来，抵在她湿漉漉还流淌着精液的穴口上。  
“樱酱，再来一次吧？”  
她来不及回应，一切都吞没在他的亲吻里。

三日后，漩涡鸣人的义肢移植手术成功地结束了。  
麻醉过后睁开眼睛看到的，是意料之中的一抹樱粉色，那人碧绿的眸子里是他渴望已久的温柔爱意，她低下头，与他额头抵着额头。  
“请今后、一直都喜欢我，一直都和我在一起吧，这是我一生一世的请求。”  
他笑了，努力抬起还没能很好融合的义肢，终于双手将她拥住。  
“嗯，我答应你，这个一生一世的约定，我一定会完成的，毕竟我的忍道就是说到做到！”


End file.
